Le Cantique des quantiques
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Van Pelt face à un difficile problème


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon.**

**Remarques**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

**Une petite bêtise sans prétention et j'espère rigolote pour célébrer les beaux jours (bien que sans aucun rapport).**

* * *

><p>C'était une de ces journées qui s'étiraient en longueur, « plus longue qu'un jour sans pain » disait-on sans véritablement comprendre le sens de l'expression, une de ces journées qui n'arrivent qu'une fois tous les 3 ans, une journée vide de toute activité, sans rien à se mettre sous la dent : les dossiers étaient à jours, les patrons en séminaire et la plupart des collègues en repos.<p>

Le CBI respirait la nonchalance depuis environ quatre bonnes heures : pas de crime horrible à l'horizon, pas d'alerte à la bombe, pas d'hystérique qui voulait se faire péter le cigare… la journée que tout le monde attendait avec impatience : la vie idéalement morne d'une ménagère de banlieue.

Van Pelt était accoudée à son bureau, un café à sa droite, une montre posée à sa gauche et le journal du matin grand ouvert à la page Sudoku.

Elle faisait ce que jamais elle n'avait le temps de faire : lire l'horoscope, les bandes dessinées et les potins people de la dernière page, les informations internationales, les pages sport, la revue culturelle de Sacramento (qui généralement se cantonnait au panégyrique quotidien des croûtes de la femme du maire) et enfin, en tout dernier ressort, l'évocation des faits divers auxquels, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le CBI avait été mêlé et dont elle savait déjà tout.

Elle s'échinait sur le petit remue-méninge qu'elle se réservait habituellement pour le coucher : un Sudoku niveau 4.

Cela tombait bien que la journée soit calme : la grille était particulièrement ardue.

Elle tapotait sur ses dents « California girls » de Katy Perry avec son crayon lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Jane penché légèrement par-dessus son épaule, les paupières plissées derrière lesquelles les pupilles s'animaient mécaniquement, comme si elles suivaient les cases de la grille.

- Jane ? Un coup de main ?

Le mentaliste fit un petit signe de la main invitant Van Pelt à ne pas se soucier de lui. Elle ne bougea pas et reprit en insistant sur chaque mot.

- J'ai dit : Jane ? Un coup de main ?

- Hm hm… souffla Jane. J'ai fini ! Et vous ? Ah ben non… je vois bien que vous bloquez…

Un peu vexée Van Pelt tendit le crayon dont la gomme avait sauté pour laisser apparaitre une extrémité mâchonnée par les longues heures de réflexion sur les divers dossiers qu'elle avait traités.

- Ben voyons... Je vous en prie, Jane… puisque vous avez terminé…

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour laisser place à son collègue.

Alors qu'il se penchait, il ajouta, l'air innocent.

- Van Pelt, n'en profitez pas pour mater mes fesses… je vous ai à l'œil…

Elle vira au rouge, marmonna un truc comme quoi elle matait que dalle mais laissa glisser involontairement un regard de côté vers le postérieur incriminé.

Jane compléta la grille en quelques coups de crayons.

Le résultat estomaqua Van Pelt.

- Des 1? Des 1 partout ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Jane s'était relevé puis réajusté. Il s'époussetait les épaules lorsqu'il asséna sans rire.

- Je fais toujours mes sudoku en math quantiques…

- Et vous trouvez toujours 1 ? Pour toutes les cases ?

Le mentaliste agita légèrement ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ah, bien entendu, il ne faut pas négliger la part que joue les marges d'erreur… mais sinon, oui… on en revient toujours à la beauté du « Cantique des quantiques »…

Il sourit, satisfait de son jeu de mot. Van Pelt prit un air suspicieux.

- Vous me prendriez pas pour une buse par hasard?

- D'un point de vue quantique vous voulez parler ? Dit-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son canapé d'où il reprit la lecture d'une biographie d'Houdini.

Van Pelt haussa les épaules.

Elle commençait à gommer les « 1 » farfelus de Jane quand le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha le combiné après avoir décoché au mentaliste un regard qu'on aurait pu aligner dans un peloton d'exécution.

- Van Pelt, CBI…

Elle claqua des doigts en direction de Jane.

Il souleva la tête et lu sur le visage de sa collègue que les affaires reprenaient. Elle gribouillait un tas de trucs sur son carnet.

- Bien Patron… D'accord… Tout de suite… Avec Jane… bien entendu… Oui… Au revoir Boss…

Elle empocha sa montre et arracha la page qu'elle agita sous le nez de Jane qui s'était approché.

- Le Patron a dû quitter son séminaire… Une affaire urgente… Un truc vraiment pas beau à voir…

Elle partait déjà en direction de l'ascenseur en enfilant sa veste quand Jane la tira un peu par le bras.

- Pas beau genre quoi ?

Elle se dégagea d'une légère pichenette et montrant ses notes en regardant le mentaliste.

- D'un point de vue quantique, vous voulez dire ?

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du consultant.

- Bon, Jane, on prend votre voiture ou la mienne ? Fit Van Pelt en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

**FIN**


End file.
